


Out With A Bang

by sadsongssaysomuch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, I mean there's kind of a plot but only to support the porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stucky - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this takes place sometime during Captain America:TFA, post-serum while  Steve and Bucky are on a mission and things aren't looking good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With A Bang

 “Hey, Buck,” Steve whispered, trying to get Bucky’s attention. Buck rhymes with fuck he thought, and that’s what we are. Fucked.

Steve knew if he was admitting things were bad, they were _really bad_. He and Bucky had been separated from the rest of the unit during a firefight and were now cornered in an abandoned munitions factory. They’d already spent a half a day, trapped like rats in the crumbling building and now night was coming. His mind was whirring through their options and he was drawing a blank.  It was just him and Bucky and he wasn’t leaving Bucky behind. He knew he might be able to cause a distraction so Bucky could get away. The only problem with that was that Bucky would never abandon him.

He took off his helmet, dropping it to the ground in frustration. He tried again. “Buck… I think we’re fucked,” he whispered.

He hadn’t been quiet enough because a shot pinged past them. Not close enough to be a real threat, but it meant the snipers were closing in on their location. Bucky had dropped his own rifle when they were running for their lives and with two pistols and only a handful of bullets between them; there wasn’t much chance of him targeting the enemy sniper before they were spotted.

Bucky turned to Steve, a wild look in his eyes. “Steven Grant Rogers, what the hell did you just say?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I said we’re fucked. I don’t see a way out of this.”

Bucky grinned briefly, the smile sliding across his face.  “Damn,” he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I thought you said we should fuck.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he was sure a blush had crept across his cheeks. “Oh.”

Bucky made a strange sound in the back of his throat, “You know… if we are facing our demise… what a better way to go out than with a bang?” He winked salaciously at Steve, who knew his face must be bright red by this point.

Every fiber of Steve’s body was drawn taut and tingling. He couldn’t help but imagine how he would feel pressed against every inch of Bucky’s flesh.  The factory was cold and damp, the roof overhead filled with holes. A light rain fell, glistening and beading on Bucky's dark hair before rolling down his face and neck.

Steve tried to keep calm, he really did. But maybe Bucky had a point. Bucky watched him, watched while Steve considered the possibilities. Then Bucky grinned slightly, grabbed Steve’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together. He brought his hands to Bucky’s face, letting his thumbs dig into Bucky’s jaw.

The kiss—not their first but possibly their last—was desperate and hurried. They kissed like they fought, Steve charging ahead, barreling into danger unheeding and Bucky, precise and calculated. Bucky had initiated it, and that gave him the upper hand, but Steve was bigger, stronger. However, when Bucky grasped his hair, gently tugging, and swiftly parted Steve’s lips he was surprised.   
  
When Bucky just grabbed him like that…like he wanted him, Steve was putty in his hands. “I can’t believe the shit you come up with Buck,” he said, shaking his head, his hands finding Bucky’s ass and squeezing, bringing their hips together hard and fast. Even through his clothes, Bucky’s body felt hot under Steve’s hands

Bucky made a small noise that might have been a moan, but ended up sounding strangled and half-starved. That did it. Steve figured to hell with whoever was shooting at them; if he was going to die, he may as well enjoy his last moments. “You want me Buck?”

“Don’t worry, Rogers. I’m gonna take care of you.” Bucky said challengingly.

In response, Steve pushed Bucky back, none to gently, against the concrete wall and ran a hand down his body from chest to hip to thigh, urging him to open his legs. Bucky accommodated him readily, spreading and allowing Steve’s body to come in even closer contact with his own. 

They both wanted the same thing, and suddenly neither of them cared where they were or what kind of danger they were in. If Steve’s brain had been working properly, he might have been able to admit to himself that there was something poetic and perverse about what they were about to do.

Steve growled and Bucky smiled into his mouth, pulling back slightly and grabbing Steve’s lower lip between his teeth. When Bucky bit down gently, Steve found that he was embarrassingly hard already.  They hadn’t even made out properly but he could feel his cock pressing against his fly, aching to be freed. He dropped his hands to the front of Bucky’s pants, fumbling with the buckle on Bucky’s belt.

Bucky followed suit, trying impatiently to unbutton Steve’s pants. Steve was nearly ready to just rip them off—it wasn’t like they’d need them if they were going to be killed anyway— when Bucky pushed his hands aside. “Here,” he panted. “I’ll do mine, you get your own.”

Steve nodded dumbly, watching Bucky deftly unbuckle his own belt before his hands caught up with his brain. He quickly undid his own belt and buttons, letting his pants pool around his ankles. They couldn’t have looked more ridiculous—two grown men, soldiers—in a dark corner with their pants around their feet with their cocks straining towards each other. They didn’t bother undressing further, there was no time, no need.

"Damn it, I wish..." Bucky fell silent but Steve knew what he wished. There was no time for foreplay or finesse. This was the middle of a war; it wasn't even on par with a quick fumble in a back alley. It was going to have to be quick. It would be desperate, needy and dirty. But they both wanted it, both needed it.

Steve pinned Bucky against the wall, trying to get some friction on Bucky, off Bucky. “Bucky. Bucky… Buck,” he chanted. “Buck…fuck… oh fuck...” The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush. The plea of Bucky’s name easily became a chant of what he wanted.

Bucky didn’t answer, he was breathing fast, trying very hard not to let any sounds escape hi s mouth. Then he grasped their cocks together in one hand, rocking his hips and stroking, and it took everything in Steve’s power not to cry out.

“God, I love your mouth,” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against Bucky's and then backing away to lick over them, lingering on the lower lip. “I love the way it looks, how your lips curl up when you smile… the things you can do with that mouth. The way it looks after I’ve kissed you…” He trailed off, his thoughts losing coherence as Bucky’s hand gripped and worked their cocks together.

Bucky’s motions were becoming erratic, and so Steve pushed against him even more, thrusting Bucky against the wall once more. Their cocks slid against each other in stilted motions until they found a rhythm both could follow.

They were each a heartbeat away from orgasm, shaking with the struggle to hold themselves back. Steve hadn’t felt this out of control since before the serum when he had regularly fought to control his unstable heartbeat and uncooperative lungs. He arched his back as Bucky leaned in toward his chest.   
  
Steve was operating purely on instinct now; just heat and need and friction between them. They moved together seamlessly, they’d had sex in a lot of strange places although none quite this strange. Steve ground against Bucky and then Bucky’s hips stuttered towards Steve before yelping.

“Damn, that hurts like a bitch,” he muttered. 

Steve reached around Bucky, feeling where his skin had become chafed and broken from the rough cement wall behind them. He kept his hands cupped around Bucky’s ass, letting his knuckles scrape against the wall instead.

Bucky smiled, lips curling devilishly. He was clearly touched by Steve’s show of concern. Showing his thanks, he brought his lips to Steve’s, forceful and demanding. Steve’s head lolled back as he let Bucky kiss him boneless, almost too far gone to care about anything. He sighed against Buck’s mouth.

“Steve!” Bucky whispered hoarsely, hips thrusting into Steve’s.“Fuck, Steve, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the idea,” Steve gasped. Keeping a hand curled protectively around Bucky’s backside, Steve reached between them, nudging Bucky’s hand away from their cocks. He let his hand slide along the slick, hard length of Bucky’s erection knowing just how close he was to the edge.

Steve wrapped his fingers around the head of Bucky’s cock and thumbed over the slit and that was it. Bucky came with a long, drawn out moan, slumping into Steve’s arms.

Steve pulled him close and although Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder in limp satisfaction, his hands went to work, rubbing Steve’s cock.

Steve rocked up against him, his breath coming in uneven pants. All it took was a few flicks of Bucky’s wrist and he was coming too. 

It took everything out of them. They clung together, breathing raggedly as the night air and misty rain cooled their skin. Steve leaned against Bucky and thank goodness, the wall was there to hold both of them up.

“Hey,” Bucky finally spoke. “We didn’t get shot.”

Steve pulled away from Bucky, bending down to retrieve his pants. He looked around, his eyes searching for shapes in the gray light. “You’re right. What the hell?” he muttered.

“Did you really _want_ to die?” Bucky smirked, pulling up his own pants.

Steve looked around, still suspicious. “No, but I didn’t think we had a choice.”

Tentatively he peeked around the corner. There was no answering crack of a sniper rifle or whiz of a bullet coming towards him. “I think the snipers left.”

“They’re gone? Then let’s get the hell out of here,” Bucky said, clapping Steve on the back with a grin.

“How the hell are we going to explain this when we get back to camp?” Steve wondered aloud.

Bucky shrugged. “You’ll think of something,” he said, winking at Steve.” You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my first time writing Steve & Bucky, but it was my first time writing Steve & Bucky like this. I didn't have an editor on this so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
